


Harry's Intervention

by KaseyTrue



Series: How Moms Saved The World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Women, BAMF moms, F/M, Humans In Troll Romances, M/M, Memory Charms, Multi, Murder and its consequences, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Wizards do Troll Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: Harry sees the Goblins, and we get some backstory on Severus.





	1. A Big Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvisibleBookReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleBookReader/gifts).



> Warning for mention of torture, and rape, as well as rape aftermath.  
> Warning for coercive measures to get someone to carry a child.  
> I'll try my damnedest to fluff this up, but it's gonna be hard in the beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is asked for something that he should never have to do.

Prologue

August 23, 1996  
12 Grimmauld Place Harry’s Room

Harry stared at the ceiling as he remembered what Snape looked like when they brought him in. It was awful, he was bloody and weak and if Harry wasn’t mistaken it was likely he’d been raped. 

Harry had seen a boy who’d been raped once, when he was shopping last summer. Dudley was with him at the time, they’d been shopping for groceries in Greater Whinging and when they came out of the store Harry heard something like a dog whining in the alley. He turned and looked and saw a boy about his age half dressed holding his pants closed like his life depended on it. He was lying on the ground curled in a ball crying and Harry tried to go to him but Dudley grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

“Harry go back in and tell them to call 999, I’ll stay and make sure no one comes back to finish the job.” he told his cousin firmly, “If you try to help you’ll just scare him more, I promise I know what I’m talking about.”

Harry bit his lip and looked between the two for a moment before turning and running back into the store. When the cops showed up they told Harry and Dudley they did the right thing, so Harry knew better than to force his way into the situation but it was so wrong.

He got up and started pacing in aggravation, no one deserved to be raped not even his worst enemy and Harry was just so so … Angry. He had to do something and then he realized if the Ministry wouldn’t listen to him then he knew someone who would. He snuck downstairs and took some floo powder before saying calmly and clearly “Gringotts!” before stepping into the fire. If the humans wouldn’t help than maybe it was time to work around them.

 

Chapter 1

He got up and started pacing in aggravation, no one deserved to be raped not even his worst enemy and Harry was just so so … Angry. He had to do something and then he realized if the Ministry wouldn’t listen to him then he knew someone who would. He snuck downstairs and took some floo powder before saying calmly and clearly “Gringotts!” before stepping into the fire. If the humans wouldn’t help than maybe it was time to work around them.

August 23, 1996  
Gringotts Bank 

Harry came out of the fire in a rolling tumble and managed to crack his head open on the stone floor, causing the Goblins guarding the door to rush over and start snarling about idiot children before he blacked out.

When Harry woke up he was in a stone chamber on a stone table inside a ring of runes carved on the floor. Shocked he tried to get up only to discover he had been changed to the table with silver manacles. “Help! Help! What’s going on here?” Harry shouted for a few minutes before a door opened.

A Goblin entered and Harry relaxed somewhat, “Griphook, what’s going on here? Why am I chained up? Please, help me!” 

Griphook’s eyes widened and he paused for a moment “We healed the wound to your head, but found a powerful Dark Magic in your scar. It appears to be a Soul Leech of some sort and although removing it will not be difficult we required your consent to proceed with the ritual.” Griphook stepped closer “The Chains are there so that you do not harm yourself or others while the ritual is completed. If you refuse to consent to the ritual you and any allied with you will be barred entry to Gringotts until the Leech is gone.”  
Harry stared at him in horror, “There’s a Dark Magic Soul Leech Thing in my Scar?!” Harry asked in a shocked shout

“Yes.” The Goblin said calmly

“Oh Jesus! Get it out! Get it out! Please!” Harry started in hysterics.

Griphook blinked several times, “Someone fetch GrogMah, I feel she will be quite necessary and get me a calming draught for the boy!”

 

Grimmauld Place 

Lily stared at her husband, “We have done him wrong, James.” she whispered with tears in her eyes.  
James looked at her with sadness, “I know, Lily I know.”

August 14, 1979

Lily and James stood in the mudroom of Severus childhood home, “Thank you for agreeing to meet with us Sev, I know you are very busy finishing your Mastery.” Lily said smiling cheerfully.

Severus just stared at the two somewhat cooly and motioned them into the sitting room. “Headmaster Dumbledore has leant me one of the school elves, as he does not trust me to remember to eat, so you may trust that the tea is not poisoned.” Severus intoned as he noticed James eyeing the tea setting with distrust, “Peppy!” 

“Yes Mister Potions Assistant Snape sir? Did you be wanting more of Peppy’s Chocolate Chip Cookies?” the very young House-Elf gushed happily as she rushed about the room straightening and dusting everything. Then she noticed the Potters and turned to Severus with a look of pure joy. “Mister Snape Sir has guests!!” she squealed in happiness, “Can Peppy be getting Mister Snape Sirs guests anything, is the tea-”

“Peppy!” Severus interupted, sharply “Please just assure my guests…” he said the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, “that the food has not been tampered with. Mister Potter here is an Auror.”

Peppy froze and then looked at the Potters in distaste, “You’s being the bad Potty Boy who put potions in Slytherin Plates at Hogwarts.” she stated coldly. “I’s being making Mister Potion Assistant Snape Sirs dinner when I makes Professor Dumbledore’s.” her glare at him had the auror squirming. “Peppy can assure Mister Potter that if he finds Mister Potions Assistant Snape Sirs Tea not to his liking then I can bring something more to his taste.” she stated with narrowed eyes.

James Potter actually found himself weary of the House-Elf, and shook his head “No, I’m just fine with what Snapes having.”

“Peppy…” Severus sighed out resignedly “that will be all, please return to Hogwarts.”

The elf glared at James and Lily Potter one more time before popping away. Severus gestured at the couch, “Please, take a seat.” he said curtly

Once they were settled Lily looked up at Severus, “I’ll just be blunt about it, we need your help.”

Severus looked away resignation in his every feature, “What do you want?”

“I’m infertile.” Lily stated with tears in her eyes, “We’ve been trying to have a child since we married over a year ago.” she stated as she brushed the tears from her eyes “We have been to 12 fertility specialists, both in the Wizarding World and the Muggle; and they have all had the same response.” she sat up straight and looked him in the eye “My mother had a very hard pregnancy with me, and she was prescribed a drug called Diethylstilbestrol to reduce chances of miscarriage.” she took a breath but Severus held up his hand to halt her.

“I’ve heard of this happening to several muggleborns recently, you have DES Syndrome, wherein the drug designed to save your life resulted in you being unable to bring more life into the world.” he sighed, “I assume you have a surrogate lined up and want me to brew the potions so that the child will be yours.” he stated getting up and walking over to the bookcase to search for the one with the potion they needed, “I will of course help you, I should have the potion ready in about two months, if the surrogate will still be pregnant then. If not I will have to alter the potion of course, but you need not bother with the details as you already know them.” he rambled as he pulled out the book he was looking for.

James spoke up softly apologetically even, “My family magics won’t accept just any surrogate, and the child must be conceived naturally. A Magical Adoption even within the womb will not do, and because of the damned fool way we worded our vows I cannot lay with any but my wife, or one who was previously bonded to her.”

Severus dropped his book and had to catch himself on the shelf, he whirled around with wide eyes. “You cannot possibly mean this.” he whispered

James sighed and opened his mouth to answer but Lily put a hand on his, “Sev I would never have asked this of you, but I …” a tear fell down her cheek “I truly want to have a child Severus, please don’t deny me this.”

“Get out.” he whispered 

“Sev, please…” Lily cried

“Get Out!” Severus shouted throwing a book at them, “Leave! Get out of my house!” he screamed throwing book after book in their direction until they were at the door, tears pouring down his cheeks as he did so.

“Please Severus, just consider it…” she said in the doorway

“Please just leave…” Severus whispered again and only relaxed somewhat when the door shut. He turned to look around the room with despair and then took  
some floo powder and shouted into the flames, “Malfoy Manor!” before rushing through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the website I learned about DES from, if I've gotten information wrong I'm sorry.
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.orpha.net/consor/cgi-bin/OC_Exp.php?lng%3Den%26Expert%3D1916&sa=D&ust=1528065552533000&usg=AFQjCNGQbb0Qw2UVc8GPjjQEcLmkkQTSmQ


	2. Severus and Harry Get The Help They Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus just really needs his friend right now.

Chapter 2

Severus tumbled from the fire onto the hearth of the receiving room in Malfoy Manor, and began sobbing in earnest, knowing that here he was safe, here he wouldn’t be harmed. A House-Elf rushed to inform Master and Mistress of their guest and his distress, and an alarmed Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy rushed to their friend.

It took quite some time and not less than three doses of calming draught before Severus was able to speak coherently. “I can’t do it Lucius, I can’t do it, please don’t let me give in.” he begged into Lucius chest, where his only friend cradled him while Narcissa stroked his hair and spoke in soothing tones. “I can’t do it.” he sobbed.

Lucius looked at his wife with fury in his gaze and she knew he couldn’t speak right now or it would bleed through and frighten Severus. She asked the question they both needed to know, “Give in to what Sevie, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t…” Severus sobbed, “he wants me to carry his child… I can’t Lucius, please don’t let me do it.”

Lucius clutched his friend closer and looked at his wife, “Sevie Dear, who did this, who hurt you?” Narcissa asked softly

“I can’t do it, Lucius, it would break me. I can’t!” he sobbed into Lucius robes, knowing only that his friend would protect him, just as he had at Hogwarts.

Lucius spoke in as controlled a tone as he possibly could, “Severus, I will not bind you.” he said into the man's hair, “But if you tell me who is pressuring you into bearing for him, I can make him stop. I will make him leave you alone, and he will never hurt you again.”

Severus would not answer, but after a very long time he fell asleep in his friends arms. Whereupon Lucius cast a featherweight charm on the teenager and carried him upstairs to the only guest room in the family quarters. Narcissa drew up a chair to sit vigil with the distressed younger man, while Lucius went off to make inquiries and possibly report a “Bearing Assault”. 

“Bearing Assault” was the crime of a wizard forcing a wizard of lesser standing to “Bear an Heir” through coercion, force, or bonding. The attempt to do so was just as heavily punished as the act itself, as this was seen as the closest crime to rape in the magical world. There were those who made a profession out of “Bearing Heirs” and so it was unconscionable that someone would commit a “Bearing Assault” since it was unnecessary.

Meanwhile Narcissa just sang to Severus as he slept hoping to help him, she would have to keep a closer eye on Lucius young friend, she wouldn’t have anyone forcing one of hers into something they did not want.

 

August 23, 1996 Present

Harry was given potion after potion, and at this point was highly intoxicated. An Elderly Goblin Lady by the name Grogmah sat beside the boy, holding his hand and feeding him each potion as it came. Harry highly intoxicated as he was, had told the “Nice Lady” his entire life story at this point, and was now gushing about how his parents were alive again. 

She gave appropriate responses at the right times so that the boy would keep talking, and made sure that only her son Griphook could hear the boys ramblings. She and Griphook had exchanged multiple loaded glances while the boy spoke of the Dursleys and his treatment by them. They also recognised a potential for this boy to have become an Obscurial, and that it was only the magic of the Soul Leech which had likely stopped that eventuality. 

Upon Learning that they had to adjust the ritual quite a bit, and therein lay their current problem. They had two options at this point: us an Olde Magick Ritual to permanently bind his mothers sacrifice to his magic, to do which they would require his mother's blood, and the blood Lily Potter left in trust to Harry did not match the Bearers Blood in Harry’s veins. Option two was much riskier, but it appeared it was their only option right now. They would have to merge the Leech into Harry’s own soul, which in order to do properly without tainting the boys personality meant they needed the help of High Elves. 

It would come with a high cost, but the Goblins of Gringotts had taken responsibility for this when they forced the choice on the boy. Until the Soul Leech was removed the child was a Ward of the Goblin Nation, and they would not shirk that responsibility. Gringotts would pay whatever price was required to save this child from the Leech.


	3. Harry Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblins call in the big guns.  
> Harry Remembers some seriously awful things.  
> Severus takes a step forward.
> 
> Warning for noncon, implied/referenced pedophilia, murder, and memory charms.
> 
> The implied pedophilia, is for the allusion to its potential. There is no pedophilia in this chapter.
> 
> Dumbledore still isn't evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for Harry’s section, I just needed to write it. 
> 
> On another note, Ron is dyslexic. I don’t know when this will come in, but there you go.  
> Hermione is Autistic, and she sometimes needs reminding that other people think differently.
> 
> Warning for noncon, implied/referenced pedophilia, murder, and memory charms.

August 23, 1996 Present  
Gringotts Bank

The Goblins cancelled the procedure as soon as it was determined that the original removal would not work. They placed the boy in a guest sleeping chamber, until the High Elves arrived. (A stasis chamber does not mean the person is asleep, it o The Elves who deigned to show up were all highly disdainful of the Portal Room they arrived in. The Goblin at the door wasted no time showing the Elves to the Ritual Room where Grogmah, Griphook, and almost a dozen Goblins argued over the next step would be if they couldn’t get help from the High Elves.

“If we can’t cure him it’s only right for us to Cull him, we’ll save his seed and blood and the next time we get a True Muggleborn in here we name them his Heir.” An extremely old goblin stated from his place at the head of the table. “If he cannot be cured he must be culled.”

“If you even think of Culling that boy,” Grogmah said with a grim smile. “I will end you, and your line.”

Everyone at the table took that threat seriously since Grogmah was currently the GottlingKing, which meant that until the boy was safe she held the power of King, over anything regarding the child. She had earned this right by giving a Blood Oath, that she would act as the child's mother until it was decided that the boy was safe from the injustices that had been brought against him.

“Are there any thoughts less foolish to share?” she asked as the Elves entered he room.

“What was the matter so urgent?” a tall blonde elf who looked remarkably like one Lucius malfoy if not for the long white horns on his head asked coldly “So urgent in fact that we were not even greeted when we arrived, but instead were -” He cut off mid sentence when Grogmah tossed a folder onto the table in front of him. It slid open and showed the face of a youngling, barely into their first molt. “Why do you have this picture?” He growled, holding it up.

Harry was quite small for a nearly 15 year old, and even though he lay curled up on a Goblin sized bed it was still too large for him. They had changed him into a loose white tunic and it slipped down his shoulder loosely. His eyes were closed but in sleep he looked even younger, and he twisted and turned in obvious distress from yet another nightmare. It was enough to make even the hardest heart feel sympathy, which had been the intention in taking the picture.

“That is Harry James Potter, Scion of House Potter, Heir of Slytherin, and the matter of great urgency we have called you here for is that there is a Soul Leech entwined with the boy’s own soul.” While Griphook explained another of the Elves, one with dark brown hair and Green Horns like a mountain goat took the folder. “He has been named a Ward of the Goblin Nation, at least until -”

“He is nothing of the kind, this is obviously a direct descendant of my Moirail. He will now be placed under our protection until he can arrive.” The Lucius look alike said disdainfully,

“He will stay where he is, in a stasis chamber until the Leech has been dealt with.” Grogmah stated coolly, “Unless you would like to be the reason I die from Oath Breaking of course.”

As a low growl rose from the blonde troll the second male touched his arm, “My Lord, the boy was placed under the care of one Grogmah, and she has placed herself under The Mother’s Laws. If this file is correct Merlin’s Descendant has been given potions to loosen the Leech’s hold on him, if removed from stasis, it could take primary control.”

A long moment of silence ensued before the blonde sighed and gestured that the file be handed to him. He sat down in an empty chair and began to read.

Harry POV  
Present  
Dream Sequence

‘I’m dreaming I know I’m dreaming, Merlin I hate this dream.’ Harry thought to himself as he lay on his bed, ‘It didn’t even happen! I don’t even remember it when I wake up either.’ he thought before being swept up in the thoughts and feelings of being a very young child. 

The creature that had come in the open window of his bedroom was playing with his hair again. The boy kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. Fear meant that he trembled and couldn’t control his breathing enough for it to be realistic. The creature knew he wasn’t asleep, and chuckled at his naivety in thinking he could get away with it. “Wake up boy.” it whispered against his ear, “wakey wakey, I’ve got something good for you…” as it picked him up and sat him in its lap. “Open up…”

Tears started pouring down the child's cheeks as he opened his mouth and swallowed the liquid from the strange glass bottle held to his lips. “Shhhh, don’t worry, you know I won’t hurt you.” the boy didn’t open his eyes.  
Suddenly something changed and a loud noise and lots of shouting happened and the boy looked up at the door of his room. The boy was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor as a loud bang rang through the room. He cried out as a loud crack came from his left wrist on colliding with the floor. Aunt Tuneys voice called out to him and Harry sobbed into her shoulder as she wrapped him up in her arms. “Shh poor boy, it’s ok I’m here, I’ve got you.” Harry sobbed into her shoulder as he heard Uncle Vernon screaming at someone and then another gunshot. Oh it had been a gunshot he’d heard. “Mummy’s here HareBear, it’s ok.” 

Another loud bang, and then a thump before silence filled the room other than Harry’s crying, and Petunia’s comforting. “Pet, take the boys to the basement, and don’t come out until I’ve called you.” Vernon said firmly.

Petunia took the boys to the basement and barred the door, before cutting her palm and smearing the inside of it with her blood. A flash of light followed, after which Petunia slumped in relief before leading the boys to the play area set up by the laundry machines. Harry was beginning to fall asleep in her arms, so she laid him down and kissed his forehead. Dudley curled up next to his cousin and held him as they fell asleep. 

Several loud thumps on the door upstairs caused Harry to slowly blink open his eyes. He looked up the stairs although he couldn’t see much, he saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon coming back down the stairs. Vernon was speaking in a hushed voice trying not to wake the boys. “Whatever that was, it wasn’t human. Turned to clay when I went to pick it up.” he growled, “Damn glad I am that Dudders came to get us when he saw it going into Harry’s room.” he sighed

Petunia spoke quietly, tears plain in her voice. “That wasn’t the first time it’s happened, Vernon.” she whispered, “The boy wasn’t surprised by anything but the interruption.” A sob broke out of her “We need to take him to one of THEIR hospitals, so they can check him over. I think he’s been drugged too.” she sobbed heavily and Harry could see her leaning into her husband's side, “I can smell it on his breath, he’s been given something.”

Vernon held her tightly, and Harry closed his eyes and feigned sleep as he looked over at them. “Do you know how to find their hospitals?” he asked her softly. 

“Yes, Lily got really sick once when we were little, and Mrs. Snape took us to Saint Mungo’s so we could get her treated.” she sniffled, “It won’t be cheap, but if he’s been given a potion it could be anything. We shouldn’t wait til morning, Please Lord let it still be there.” She went upstairs to get Harry and Dudley some clothes, while Vernon gathered the boys up in his arms and carried them upstairs.

Harry dozed off at some point in between then and arriving at the hospital. They asked all kinds of questions, but at this point the boy was too dozy to answer anything. He remembers seeing a lot of people wearing dresses, and waving sticks over him. He remembers when they did something that made him sick all over the floor. He remembers that Aunt Tuney didn’t let go of his hand the entire time. He remembers that she sang him lullabies in that awful tone deaf voice that both boys loved anyway. He remembers Uncle Vernon yelling at a tall old man with a white beard wearing a bright pink dress. 

________________________________Present_________________________________

When Harry woke up he was lying on a small wooden platform. He stretched out and realized he wasn’t a baby anymore. A new thought struck him with the force of a Jackhammer, and that was that he could remember everything. 

He could remember that the creature had been coming into his room since he was very small. He remembers that it always made him drink something at the beginning and end of each visit, which he now realizes was a potion. He remembers the conversation between the old man, (who he now knows was Dumbledore) and Uncle Vernon had when they got back to the house. 

He remembers a hushed argument downstairs later, and him and Dudley sitting on the stairs listening. He couldn’t quite understand what was being said for the most part, but he remembers that the old man didn’t agree with what Vernon was saying. He vehemently disagreed in fact, and made it quite clear that he didn’t trust what Vernon was saying. 

Harry remembers Vernon shouting “If you think I’m gonna let any child in my care be INTERFERED WITH, then you are barking mad.”

“I’m not asking that Mr. Dursley, I checked the boys memories myself. He is NOT being used in the manner you are afraid of.” the old man countered. “I have told you this time and again. I do not know how I can give you stronger assurances.”

“You want me to allow my nephew to continue being given a potion you still won’t tell me what it is, by a” he couldn’t seem to find the word.

“Homunculus, dear.” Petunia put in helpfully.

“Thank you.” he said before shouting at dumbledore, “You want me to allow this Homunculus to continue drugging my nephew!” he shouted, “And I won’t do it! I won’t-”

“Obliviate!” The old man's voice shouted, “Your nephew is safe, and you have no reason to fear. If you hear noises in his room at night ignore them.” They heard the old man say, and Dudley grabbed Harry’s arm and yanked him up and pulled him into his room. Harry was confused at first before he heard footsteps on the stairs, after which he complied with Dudley’s commands to pretend they were asleep on Dudley’s bed.

The old man came into the room, and Harry heard a sigh. The man brushed a hand over Harry’s hair, before Harry felt something like a stick press against his head. The man said a long stream of strange words, that left Harry confused and lightheaded. “Sleep will wash away the fear, dear child.” the old man whispered when he was done. “I only wish I could do more.”

After the man left Dudley and he stared at each other, and tried to figure out what happened. Of course since Harry was now very groggy and tired, they took a nap. He remembers being confused when he woke up and not understanding what Dudley was talking about. Dudley had hugged him and told him not to worry about it.

He remembers that the creature had kept coming back until he was 8, and that everytime it came back Uncle Vernon killed it and buried it in the backyard. He remembers that everytime it happened Uncle Vernon got angrier and meaner afterwards, and that neither he nor Aunt Petunia, or Uncle Vernon remembered why the next morning. They never took him to the hospital again though, and dudley would just look at him sometimes after the thing visited as if he was checking him for injuries. Although Harry didn’t know that at the time. 

He could remember that the last time the creature came Harry had finally gotten his glasses. He remembers he’d looked up at the face of the thing that visited him. He remembers wishing it didn’t look human. He remembers saying that out loud, and that it gave a him a smug smirk before leaving. 

He remembers that he begged to be allowed to live in the cupboard cause it had no windows. He remembers that Aunt Petunia had sobbed and held him for the last time before he was allowed that. He remembers, loving Uncle Vernon, and being loved and doted on like Dudley was. 

He remembers what the potion tasted like and smelled like, and looked like in the bottle. He remembers seeing the same potion during the lesson where Professor Snape teaches them how to recognize dangerous potions before they could be used on you. He remembers Neville had gone pale when he saw that potion and that he’d done the same though when he’d asked Neville about it neither he nor Neville could figure out why.

He remembers that he’d failed the test on those potions later that week even though he’d paid close attention. He now remembers the description Snape gave of its use word for word.

_____________________Flashback_____________________________________________

“This potion has no true name, but it is commonly known as Hero’s Will. It was invented during a time of war and oppression. There was a Dark Lord at the time, as there always is, who went by the name Uther. He was a cruel and violent man, but a strong King. You will likely have heard the story of Arthur in some way or another over the years, so I will not reiterate it now.” Professor Snape continued, “There was a prophecy of course as there always is, however this prophecy had no directly named Fulfiller. Only a set of requirements that the one who ultimately filled it would fill.”

“The one who invented this potion, wanted to ensure the fulfilling of this prophecy, and created a potion that you could give a child who filled the initial requirements. The potion would bend the Will, and Magic of the individual to follow the prophecy. It would ensure that the child would grow up to be a Hero.” the man finished.

“Sir, if this potion does what you say why is it a bad thing?” Hermione asked without raising her hand.

Professor Snape glared at her, “Aside from the fact that it removes freewill from the Chosen One?”

Hermione flushed, but continued. “Even so, wouldn’t it be better if-”

Snape cut her off, “Not all Prophecies are good, Miss Granger. Some Prophecies foretell the end of the world as we know it.” he stated. “There is one prophecy you may know about a young man who would kill his own father and marry his mother.” 

Hermione's eyes widened, “Are you referring to Oedipus?” she asked “But that’s fiction.”

“It was embellished in the retelling to Muggle ears, however the story itself is true, and it did happen.” he said coldly “It may never have been given life however if Oedipus’ father had not believed it would happen.” he finished

“The reason you are being warned about this potion is so that you can be on the lookout for those who would wish to force your future children into prophecies.” 

______________________________EndFlashback________________________

Harry sat on the Goblin bed until someone came in to tell him how the ritual had gone. He figured he would tell Grogmah about remembering then. With that thought he just waited patiently.

 

August 23, 1996 Present  
Severus POV Present

Severus just lay on the bed in Remus’ room while the werewolf fussed over him. A memory came to him of a story he once heard.

An old Native American Medicine Man was talking to his grandson, and he told him a story. “Inside of each of us are two wolves, a cruel evil wolf, and a kind and good wolf. They fight every day of our lives. The one that wins decides whether you will be good or bad.” The young man had asked his grandfather which wolf wins, to which the man replied. “The one you feed.”

He had no idea why this came into his mind now, and he was almost certain that wasn’t how it went, but while watching the werewolf fuss over him he found the story comforting.

When Remus reached out and checked his temperature again, Severus took the opportunity to do something he had never have done before. He leaned into the hand, and sighed in the comfort of another human choosing to care about him. He dozed off to the sight of Remus smiling down at him softly. 

Yes he found that story very comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vernon isn’t evil?! I don’t know guys, I had his story all planned out, but then he comes in and blows the head off the rapist and Harry was in a bedroom at the time and Tuney loved him??? This all came out of nowhere, but here you go? 
> 
> Vernon Petunia backstory is now all fucked up because Vernon could not just sit by while this monster came into his nephews room. I'm writing it out and all of a sudden Vernon comes in and shoots him in the head. I had no control there.
> 
> Sorry Trickster, I know you liked the Petunia Vernon Storyline we'd talked about. 
> 
> So the reason Vernon and Petunia are bad to Harry is because they can’t remember what happened those nights only they still have those feelings left of disgust and fear and hatred, and since harry was the monsters focus he’s the only part they can remember so it’s all shoved on him. Dudley remembers, but he tried telling his Mum and Dad, but they never remember the next day. 
> 
> Oh, Vernon has killed someone every night for 3 years, even if it was only a homunculus. His soul and heart are very damaged at this point.
> 
> The Story Sev Referenced
> 
> An old Cherokee is teaching his grandson about life. “A fight is going on inside me,” he said to the boy.
> 
> “It is a terrible fight and it is between two wolves. One is evil – he is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego.” He continued, “The other is good – he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith. The same fight is going on inside you – and inside every other person, too.”
> 
> The grandson thought about it for a minute and then asked his grandfather, “Which wolf will win?”
> 
> The old Cherokee simply replied, “The one you feed.”


	4. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I don't know if it notifies y'all when I edit chapters, so I'm posting a new AN chapter to inform y'all I've rewritten part of ch. 3

I was seriously depressed the day I wrote Ch. 3, but I'm more balanced now, and have fixed some things I really didn't want in my story.

Please reread ch. 3 and let me know what you think in the comments.

K

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by, Vivifica by InvisibleBookReader, and I'd just like to say thanks to them, and everyone who has encouraged me in writing this.


End file.
